


BMI

by roanspaniel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanspaniel/pseuds/roanspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter nonsensical humour and fluff, very short. (I just felt bored one day and decided to calculate the BMI of various Naruto Founder's Era characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	BMI

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters

"Lost again, Nii-san?" Izuna smirked as he held his katana over Madara's neck. Madara had fallen on the ground and had propped himself on his elbows, his gunbai was trapped under Izuna's foot.

"Again? I won yesterday! Plus, I'm sleepy."

"Hn. Excuses, besides, I meant this the third time in a row you lost our kenjutsu-genjutsu session. Yesterday was ninjutsu-taijutsu."

"Whatever, get off my gunbai, or I'll push you off."

Izuna snorted but moved anyway, "Too much inarizushi, Nii-san? You're getting fat-"

"FAT?! I'M NOT FAT! IT'S MUSCLE!"

"Muscle! Sure." Izuna scoffed.

"You're underweight, why don't you do the calculation?"

"Whatever", Izuna scowled, he did fall into the underweight section. Marginally.

"I, however, fall perfectly into the healthy section. Infact I'm pretty close to the median of the range-"

"On the heavier side-"

"BMI is not designed for shinobi, we have denser bones and muscles-"

"You know who's really close to the median?"

Madara's face paled.

"Hashirama." Izuna whispered into his ear before sauntering off.

It took a whole 5 seconds for Madara's brain to start working again.

"Wait, how do you know his … YOU READ MY DIARY?!"

Izuna couldn't make it for taijutsu sparring the next day.


End file.
